How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful
by Alexandermylove
Summary: Prompt: I just got dumped horribly and I'm crying so fucking bad right now and I just bumped into you in the hallway wow talk about hella awkward. Malec high school AU!


**A/N: Hey guys so I'm a terrible person who still hasn't updated 'Like Real People do' so in order to make up for it, I decided to finally fill this prompt that I received about a million years ago.**

 **Hopefully this isn't too crappy, I didn't really want to edit it so if you see any big faults just tell me about them and I'll fix them:**

* * *

"C-Catarina, can you please just c-call me back? Please? I really need to talk to you-" Magnus hung up the phone before he could make an even bigger fool out of himself. He was stuttering and his voice was cracking and he could barely fucking see because of the stream of what seemed like never ending tears.

He lifted a hand to wipe his eyes and it came away stained with black eye make up and glitter. Just great. It was bad enough that he sounded like a heart broken idiot, now he looked like one too.

Why had he let himself get so attached?

He had gone into the relationship knowing that it was nothing serious but still, somewhere along the way he had managed to fall- _hard_ \- and finding Camille making out with Woolsey Scott of all people had left him feeling like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest.

This was his fault.

Why did he have to go and fall in love with the ice queen Camille herself?

She hadn't even looked slightly remorseful about Magnus discovering her and Woolsey together- the blond man's hand halfway down her skirt. She had simply smiled in that way that still made Magnus' heart flutter in his chest and very calmly explained how he virtually meant nothing to her before going back to kissing the tall blond boy.

And now Magnus was trying to escape- get as far away as humanly possible from the scene that he had just saw.

All he wanted to do was collapse into his bed and watch bad reality television with his adoptive siblings but neither of them were picking up their phones. And the longer he went without hearing one of their familiar voices, the more he felt like he was going to fall apart.

He could feel his hands shaking and his lips were trembling and he was building up a full on sob but he couldn't let that happen yet. He just needed to get out of the school building first. He just had to-

"Oof-"

He had to stop himself from falling backwards onto his ass after he collided into someone.

Magnus felt his face fill with heat as he looked down at his boots. He didn't want to see the person's face. Didn't want to see how they would react to him looking and acting like this.

"I'm sorry-" He mumbled and attempted to keep moving but he was soon stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Woah, hey- wait a minute. Are you okay?"

Magnus knew that voice.

It was one that he hadn't heard often, since the other boy didn't really speak much in his presence, but it was familiar nonetheless.

It was as soft and sweet as it usually sounded but it was also laced with worry.

Magnus lifted his head to meet the bright blue eyes of Alec Lightwood.

The Alec Lightwood that he had shared most of his classes with since he first came to Idris high as a freshman.

The Alec Lightwood that sat in the back of the room and doodled in the middle of lectures with a tranquil expression on his face.

The Alec Lightwood that sometimes smiled at him when they passed each other in the hallway.

The Alec Lightwood that was absolutely and irrevocably beautiful in every way even in his horrendous sweaters and messy jeans.

The Alec Lightwood that Magnus may have had a-small- crush on since he had first laid eyes on him.

And Magnus had just crashed into him while in the middle of a meltdown.

Having to hold Alec's gaze and come up with a response that wasn't utterly idiotic was definitely the opposite of awkward.

Magnus was completely comfortable and definitely did not want to sink through the floor at that very moment.

He tried to smile but it probably ended up looking more like a grimace.

"No. I'm not." Magnus finally answered.

"Alright. Stupid question on my part." Alec backtracked. "What I should have asked is 'What's wrong?'"

His eyes were big and blue and open and Magnus just wanted to spill everything- talk until he ran out of breath and voice.

He tried wiping at his eyes again, coming away with even more black make up, before attempting to pull away once more as a last ditch effort to save himself some embarrassment- but Alec held on tight.

"Hey-" The pale boy sounded like he was trying to calm down a spooked animal. "You can talk to me, Magnus."

And that was the thing that did it.

He hadn't even thought that Alec knew his name. Sure, they were in the same classes but it always seemed like the other boy was always too wrapped up in his own world to ever notice someone like Magnus.

The sob that had been building up in his chest finally spilled out of his lips and then he was too gone to even register what was happening at that point.

He vaguely felt Alec tugging on his arm and leading him to a place where they could sit. It was only when Magnus' head was pressed against something hard yet soft at the same time that he came back to himself and he realized where they were.

They were in one of the corner alcoves of their school- they were all small and pretty much hidden from sight unless one knew where to look so no one would see Magnus; crying against Alec's chest with the other rubbing circles into his back.

And wow- he must have been really out of it if all of this managed to happen without him being aware of most of it.

Slowly, he raised his head away from the steady beating of Alec's heart and wiped at his cheeks one last time to get rid of any left over makeup or wetness. He was done crying- for now- but he was sure that he looked like an absolute mess.

He laughed mirthlessly before meeting Alec's eyes again. "You probably think that I'm pathetic."

Alec's eyes grew wide and alarmed and his pale hands fluttered toward Magnus' own brown ones.

"No-no definitely not." His fingers laced with Magnus', the thumbs rubbing against the backs of his hands. "I just want to know what I can do to make you feel better."

Magnus sniffled once, eyes locked with magnificent blue ones that were easily ten times more sincere than Camille's had ever been.

"You already have." The words escaped his lips faster than his brain could even process what was happening.

But it was true.

The bone crushing weight that had settled on his chest since Camille had dumped him had faded into numb emptiness. He knew that the pain would come back and rear its ugly head later on once he was alone but for right now-

It was true.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome to the bottom!**

 **Hopefully you guys liked something about this fic enough to favorite and review- getting them is literally the best thing ever and I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Until next time**

 **-Alexandermylove**


End file.
